


The One With the Delayed Flights

by LarrysGlassCloset



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Phil is stuck at an airport while going to visit his parents for Christmas. Dan is also stuck while trying to go back home. They can't leave for twenty-four hours and fall in love. Kind of a rom-com feel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Delayed Flights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkspookystuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this fic.

"Your flight is expected to be delayed about twenty-four hours, but we recommend you stay on-site just in case conditions change," the flight attendant said in an overly enthusiastic tone. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience."  
"Alright, thanks," Phil grumbled, turning away from her. It didn't matter if he flew home a day late, but he did _not_ want to hang around an airport for twenty-four hours.   
He went back to the waiting area, wanting to sit down and sulk until he decided what to do next. To add to his bad luck, the area was already crowded with other upset travellers who were either sleeping, complaining, or milling about like sheep. The only empty seat was between a teenage boy and an old lady. Neither of them looked threatening, so Phil headed over there to sit down.

Up close, he could see the boy's pale skin and messy brown hair, his look of idle boredom as he scrolled endlessly on his phone. Phil's bad mood was starting to lift already - at least he got to sit next to a cute boy while he waited for his stupid plane to be ready to fly.  
"What're you doing?" he asked after he'd sat down.  
The boy jumped, his eyes flashing up to meet Phil's. They were a soft brown that Phil felt he could drown in.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a sheepish smile.  
The boy responded with a small, shy smile. "I'm just scrolling on Tumblr."  
"I love Tumblr," Phil chuckled, watching as the boy ruffled his hair and fixed his fringe. "I'm Phil."  
"I'm Dan."  
"Want to go get some coffee with me, Tumblr-Dan?" Phil offered.  
Da nodded, putting his phone in his pocket as he smiled at Phil with new interest. "Sure."

They walked through the airport until they found a small coffee shop, which didn't take long. It had one person behind the counter and one waitress, with half dozen tables set up nearby. The only other customer was a middle-aged man in a business suit typing furiously on his laptop. Dan and Phil went to the counter and ordered drinks before choosing a table for two in the corner.  
"So, where were you heading before our flight got delayed?" Phil asked as Dan self-consciously rearranged his hair again.  
"I live in London, I was just trying to go home," he said with a shrug. "Didn't work out that well."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to fly soon," Phil reassured him. "I live around here, but I'm going to visit my parents for Christmas. I alternate between having it at home or at my parents' every year, you know?"  
Dan nodded. "Makes sense."  
The waitress walked over with their coffees, shooting Dan a flirty wink as she leaned over to place his drink in front of him. Dan sink into his seat, avoiding her gaze as his cheeks flushed red. It was an adorable sight, in Phil's opinion. When the waitress walked away, Phil let a snicker through his lips and Dan glared at him before taking his napkin out from under his cup and showing it to Phil. It had a red lipstick kiss, the name, "Jenny," and a phone number."  
Phil smirked playfully. "You gonna call her?"  
"No," Dan groaned. His cheeks weren't as red anymore, but he still looked a bit embarrassed.  
Phil decided to cut him some slack. "Alright, I'll drop it. What's your Tumblr name?"  
"Danisnotonfire," said Dan. "It's all one word."  
"I'll follow you. I'm AmazingPhil." Phil got his phone out and Dan did the same, and they spent a few minutes scrolling through each other's accounts.  
"Wow, you've got heaps of followers," Phil said. Tumblr was just a pastime for him, but Dan was a big account by the looks of it. He was surprised he'd never noticed it before.  
Dan shrugged modestly. "I talk to lots of people and then they follow me."  
"Got any hot celebrities following you?" Phil asked with an over-exaggerated wink.  
Dan laughed, and Phil was blown away by the sound. It was so uplifting, and Dan actually had dimples when he laughed, and Phil could've experienced that for hours without getting bored.  
"I don't think so. I tried to get Hayley William to follow me once, but she didn't reply," he said, rolling his eyes.  
"You like Paramore?" said Phil.  
"Yes!" said Dan. "I like heaps of bands. And celebrities for that matter."  
"Andy Biersack is God," said Phil. Was Dan only interested in female celebrities...?  
"Yeah, he is," Dan said with a grin, his face lighting up. "Do you like the emo trinity as well?"  
"Of course! They're only the best bands ever. Also, Muse?"  
Dan stifled a squeal before noticing the waitress giving them funny looks. "They're my favourite. I saw Muse live in concert once, they were _so_ good," Dan rambled.  
Phil watched him fondly, content to admire the light in Dan's eyes and the joy tumbling from his lips. Dan quickly noticed and stuttered to the end of his sentence before stopping. He wasn't sure why Phil was staring at him with a little smile on his face, but it was really cute and he just wanted to get lost in those eyes for as long as he could.

Finally, Phil broke their silence. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. Anything to spend more time with this boy.  
Dan nodded, fiddling with his napkin. "Sure. Nothing like a romantic stroll through the airport," he laughed, looking a little nervous until Phil smiled back at him.  
They both got up from their little table, leaving their mostly-empty cups behind. Dan scrunched up his napkin and threw it in the trash as they left the shop. Phil could see the lipstick stain standing out from the black trash bag and white napkin, and felt a bit of hope bubbling in his chest.  
There wasn't anywhere interesting to walk to in an airport, so they just walked along by the souvenir stores, cash agencies, and coffee shops, enjoying each other's company. Dan stayed strangely close to Phil's side, letting their hands bump a few times, until Phil took his hand and linked their fingers. Dan turned his head away to hide his smile in his shoulder.

After two laps of the entire airport, walking was starting to seem a little pointless. No matter how warm Dan's hand was in his, Phil could not see any more tired parents dragging around screaming bratty children or he was going to scream himself. That wouldn't be attractive in the least, though, so he held it in.  
"I'm tired," Dan mumbled, blinking quickly as he looked at Phil.  
"Me too. Let's go sit down." Phil squeezed his hand and watched a smile creep back onto Dan's face.  
They went back to the waiting area. It was a little less crowded - some people had gone for a walk or a meal - but it wasn't private. Phil sat down on the floor against a wall and tried to pull Dan down with him.  
"It's more comfortable down here," he said defensively when Dan raised an eyebrow at him.   
Hesitantly, Dan allowed himself to be dragged down and made himself comfortable beside Phil, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. He looked up and Phil met his eyes, and they were so warm and brown and Phil just wanted to be wrapped in them forever.  
With a gentle hand on Dan's cheek, Phil tilted his head and kissed him softly, letting out a happy sound when Dan kissed him back. Dan was perfect. He was the same height as Phil, but somehow he was still small and delicate in his arms. His lips were soft and welcoming and Phil would've loved nothing more than to kiss them every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
